


Going Courting

by kijikun



Series: By the Shore [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Courtship, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Prospitcest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and John decide to court Karkat properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set five years before Joy of Flight.

Jade is a slightly heavy, but pleasant weight as she lays across him. John runs his fingers up and down the bare curve of Jade's back. Her wings are spread across them both, covering them in a blanket of green feathers. He stops and strokes the soft downy feather at the base of her wings sometimes before his finger continue their slow up and down glide.

Jade hums in pleasure and presses closer, her thigh sliding against his. His dick twitches with interest. Because how could he not be interested when she moves like that?

"Thought you were tired," he murmurs in her ear.

She wiggles her hips against him, drawing a groan from his throat. "You're the one molesting my wings."

John chuckles which turns into a moan when she moves her legs to straddle his hips. She smiles down at him, her hands braced on his chest. Her wings fold against her back.

"You like me molesting your wings," he points out.

She rolls her eyes and hits him gently. "You, John Egbert, are an awful cad."

"You love it," he teases. John rests his hands on her hips.

"Fuckass," Jade grumbles before leaning down for a kiss.

It's soft and sweet until she bites his bottom lip playfully. Then they're both laughing, and he's rolling them so she's under him. He nips her bottom lip, then runs his tongue over it.

Jade wraps her arms around his neck and sighs happily. "I forgot how nice just laying in bed could be."

John nods. "Yeah, we haven't had much time to do more than sleep lately."

He's half hard against her stomach, but he's not going to push the issue. Just laying in bed with her is nice. And he's missed how playful Jade can be.

Out of nowhere, her smile falters. "I hope Karkat is sleeping."

The demons - trolls, he's got to remember that they aren't demons especially since they're his friends now - have trouble sleeping the way angels do. They need piles of soft things and dark places. The sleep in cocoons of some kind normally but thanks to Lord English the troll ship was lost to them all.

Karkat, John swears, is determined to never sleep again. Something about what he sees in his dreams.

"You know Karkat," John says.

Jade sighs. "Yeah, I know," she says, then shakes her head. "This is stupid. You know that right?"

John blinks. "What is?"

"This," she waves her hand around. "You want him, I want him, we both like him - so why isn't he here where we can make sure he sleeps?"

He rests his forehead against hers. "You know it isn't that easy."

"It could be," Jade insists. "We just have to tell him."

John shakes his head just slightly. "They've got different relationship systems then we do. He might be creeped out by us both wanting him. We can't just be like 'hey Karkat, we both like you, now come back to our room, you're ours now'."

Jade pouts slightly, then sighs heavily. "Yeah, yeah, I know. So stupid that we can't."

"It wasn't that easy for us," John reminds her.

She rolls her eyes, and strokes her fingers through his hair. "It kinda was. After all, we'd been courting online for years."

John smiles at that. "I guess we did. Nice long and proper courtship," he snickers, because there was nothing proper about their courtship. No exchange of feathers to show intent, no asking their parents or guardians permissions, and certainly no long hours spent grooming each other. Well, okay, they made up for the grooming part when they finally met. But John never needed a feather from her.

"That's it!" Jade says excitedly. She squeals and uses his surprise to roll them over so she's on top. She props herself up on his chest, her smile large and beaming. "We court him!"

John blinks. "Court him? But he's not an angel, Jade."

She shakes her head. "I know, but we can still court him. It'll let him know we want him, but not just for sex. And it'll give him time to get used to the idea. We can ask Kanaya how trolls court when their -- " she stops obviously trying to remember a word. "flushed? Is that the right word?"

"I don't know, I can't keep half their quadrant stuff straight," John tells hers. He tangles his fingers in her long hair. "Jade, are you sure about this? You know it'll change things."

"I know, but do you really want to risk losing him before we've even had him? And don't pretend you don't feel like I do about him. Don't you even dare!" Jade hisses at him.

John pulls her down for a kiss. "We might fuck everything up."

"We won't," she insists. "And he's worth that chance. Isn't he?"

John thinks about Karkat's rare smiles that are mostly for him and Jade. He thinks about how Karkat insults everyone, but the people he cares about the most. He thinks about how much he wants to touch Karkat's horns and see what kind of sounds Karkat will make.

Mostly he thinks about kisses Karkat and how his heart swells when he's near the troll.

"Yes," John finally says, looking up into Jade's eyes. "He is."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade goes to Kanaya for advice.

Kanaya looks at Jade with a half smile. "You wish to court Karkat?" she asks, as if its something that needs to be confirmed. Her green wings are folded graceful against her back.

Jade almost snorts in annoyance, her wings twitching. Of course, they want to court Karkat! Honestly, she's surprised no one has beat them to it. Who wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of his rare smiles?

She knows she hordes each one she gets. "Yes, we want to court Karkat. Is that surprising?"

"We - I take it, you mean you and John?" Kanaya asks, folding her arms.

Jade knew she should have made John be there with her. But he had leader stuff to do with Karkat. It occurs to Jade, as she looks at Kanaya's expectant gaze, that maybe this isn't something very much against troll culture. Maybe even taboo.

"Yes," Jade says, feeling hesitant for the first time. "I'm sorry if that's offensive to you."

Kanaya shakes her head. "It's unusual, but not offensive. I'm just surprised that you and John would seek a third in the flushed quadrant." She pauses. "Well no, I guess I shouldn't be. You both spend a great deal of time with Karkat. I assumed it was just friendship."

"It is friendship," Jade protests. "But not 'just' friendship. Karkat is...we feel like he's a missing piece to us. It's not about - " she pauses and flushes.

"Sex?" Kanaya asks, with a teasing smile.

Jade flushes a darker red. "Yes. I mean we want to have sex with him - if he wants to, that is. But that's not all we want from him. We want all of him..." she trails off and looks at her feet.

Kanaya laughs. "You don't have to justify you and John to me," she assures Jade. "And I admire your bravery in asking me. I wish I'd asked one of your people before I approached Rose. It would have made things simpler."

"We just want to make sure we do right by him," Jade says. "He deserves a proper courting."

"I don't think we really court the way you do, but there are things you can do to show interest. Sharing food is a big thing. Normally I'd suggest bringing him things in his blood color, but given Karkat's...issue...I wouldn't recommend that." She taps her finger against her lips. "Spend time with him and give him gifts of food and things he likes is the best advice I can give. And to clearly state your interest."

Jade nods as it all sounds more familiar than she'd though she would. "That doesn't sound too different from the way angels court. Though we exchange feathers to show intent."

Kanaya blinks, then flushes a pretty green. "Oh! That's what that meant."

Jade giggles. "Rose gave you a feather?"

"Yes, I was quite perplexed, and Rose wouldn't tell me the purpose," Kanaya says.

Jade giggles again. "I'll let you get back to your work," she says. "Thank you for the advice."

Kanaya smiles and nods still looking a touch embarrassed. "One more thing, don't be put off if he rejects either of you at first. He's better at advising about romance than he is at it himself."

Jade nods while hoping Karkat doesn't reject them at all. She's not sure she could stand giving him her feather and having him give it back. "I'll keep that in mind," she says, before exiting the work room.


End file.
